Quiero volver a verte
by MariaRee
Summary: Me beso. Lo separé. Me volvió a besar. Le di una cachetada. Me miró. Y lo volvió a hacer. Me beso. Entonces me dí por vencida, me había ganado. No podría separarlo por más que quisiera, que no quería.
1. Chapter 1

No sé como, pero de pronto ya no me parecía tan imbécil.

No me parecía ese tío que le hacía daño a las personas y que no le importaban.

Es más, me daba pena. ¿Era pena? o... ¿Algo más? No, claro que no. Era Damon. No había nada más.

Después de haberlo ayudado para meter a Katherine en la tumba, y de que además

Stefan, también quedara dentro, pasé bastante tiempo con el. Nos teníamos que llevar bien. Por Elena, siempre Elena. Estaba enamorada de ella, era obvio, pero su orgullo de vampiro no le dejaba reconocerlo frente a ella por más evidente que fuera.

Quería a Elena, pero ni ella misma sabía que quería, eso me parecía bastante injusto.

Tenía a Stefan, también a Damon. Aunque no disfrutara de el, lo tenía.

Y siempre... Esa maldita molestia al pensarlo. ¿Me molestaba? Si, bastante, no sé las razones.

Oh si, claro que sé las razones, pero me pasa que en el fondo soy algo parecida a el. Me cuesta reconocerlo pero si. Lo diré. Estoy enamorada de Damon Salvatore.

Ese tío, al que solía odiar hasta los extremos. No lo aguantaba, no me caía bien, es mala persona. Mira por si mismo, no le importa el sufrimiento de los demás, chupaba cuellos. Estaba enamorado de mi mejor amiga.

-o-

Estaba en mi cuarto, sin nada que hacer, miraba el techo tirada en mi cama.

Sentí como la ventana de mi cuarto se abría.

Miré directamente y lo vi a el.

¿Que hacía aquí?.

Lo seguía tratando igual que siempre, fríamente.

-¿Que quieres?.-Dije mirando al techo otra vez.

-Brujita...

-¿Que quieres?.-Repetí lentamente.

-¿Tengo que querer algo para venir a visitarte?

Me quedé pensando.

-Supongo. No sé que haces aquí, no nos llevamos bien.-Dije levantándome.- Hablamos lo necesario... Si, si que necesitas querer algo para venir.

-Bueno si que necesito algo.

-¿Qué?

-Sabes... Stefan, ya no está en la tumba, puesto que Elena hizo algún trato estúpido con Elija

-¿Y que pasa?

-Hay que proteger a Elena, yo no confío en el.

Elena, Elena, Elena. ¡Siempre Elena!

-Elena está perfectamente bien.

-Mira, Bonnie... No deberías confiar en el trato, en ese trato.

-Y tú no deberías meterte donde no te llaman.

-Bonnie...

-No, Bonnie, no. Estoy cansada de Elena, siempre Elena, ¿Quien me protege a mi? ¿Eh?

¿Tú?, oh no claro que no, yo no tengo el suficiente poder como para protegeros...

-Bonnie, solo tienes que protegerla a ella.

-¡Claro que no! Jeremy, Caroline, Matt, Tyler, Stefan... Tú.

Se quedo callado. Se tiró en mi cama con los brazos detrás de la cabeza y los pies cruzados.

-Damon, es mejor que te vallas...-Dije sentándome en el borde de la ventana.

-¿Por qué? Tú cama es cómoda... Se puede dormir aquí y bien.

Lo miré incrédula. ¿Qué quería?. Ah si, proteger a Elena.

Me levanté y di una vuelta por el cuarto, abrí la puerta y lo miré.

-Vete...

-Tú no quieres que me valla. Reconocelo.

-¿Enserio? ¿Crees que YO quiero que te quedes?

-Si.-Dijo seriamente.

Lo miré a los ojos, sus jodidos ojos. Eran hipnotizan tes.

-Sabes... Sabes, ven.-Dijo incorporándose.

Me acerque un poco a el.

-¿Qué?

Me agarró fuertemente, y me pegó a la pared, sentía su respiración, y más mi pulso que otra cosa.

Sentía todo su cuerpo pegado a mi.

-Damon...

Me beso. Lo separé. Me volvió a besar. Le di una cachetada. Me miró. Y lo volvió a hacer. Me beso. Entonces me dí por vencida, me había ganado. No podría separarlo por más que quisiera, que no quería.

Me agarro fuertemente y me tiró en la cama.

Nos desnudamos a velocidad increíble no sé como pero todo iba bastante rápido.

Vi en sus pómulos algo oscuros, venas oscuras se les veían, y me miraba con deseo.

-Damon...

-No pasa nada, no pasa nada. No te voy a morder.

-Sé que no me vas a morder.-Dije más para tranquilizarme más a mi que a el.

-Además, tú sabes como protegerte.-Dijo burlón.

Me eché a reír. Tenía razón, podría pararlo.

-Tú... Creo que debería relajarte, tus ojos, están...

-Ya sé, ya sé, no pasa nada, ya te he dicho, que no pasa nada.

No dije nada más, y lo bese yo.

Y pasó. Me acosté con Damon Salvatore.

Cuándo me desperté Damon no estaba, no lo veía por ninguna parte, se había ido, o estaba en otra parte de la casa.

Miré a mi izquierda y vi un papel doblado.

"_Creo que era mejor que cuando me levantara _

_no me vieras, o era mejor que yo no te viera a ti._

_Más que nada por que no hay mucha ropa que se _

_interpusiera entre tú, yo y mi instinto vampiro._

_Ya te veré, por que si tienes duda. _

_**Quiero volver a verte"**_

Dejé la nota en la mesa. Sonreía para mi misma.

Quería volver a verme.


	2. Chapter 2

Accedí a hacer un conjuro para proteger a Elena, no lo necesitaba, pero lo hice.

No sé exactamente lo que tenía con Damon, pero lo que fuera me gustaba.

Llegué a la casa de Elena y allí estaban Jeremy y Damon.

Nadie sabía que yo había estado con Damon. Y era lo mejor.

Entramos en el cuarto de Jeremy y puse mi libro en cima de su cama.

-¿Que queréis exactamente?.-Pregunté sentándome.

-Proteger a Elena.-Dijo Jeremy.

Lo miré mal. Era obvio que era lo que queríamos.

-¿Qué?.-Dijo el.

-Haber, queremos que Elena esté bien. Nada más. Que no tengamos que estar pensando en que nadie vendrá, se la llevarán y tendremos que ir a buscarla.-Dijo Damon levantando las cejas.

-Antes que nada, Elena... Está protegida, no sabemos el trato que hallan echo Elena y ese tío. Con lo que... Es tonto, hacer algo sin saber lo que pasa.

-Podemos, preguntarle a Stefan.-Dijo Jeremy.

-¿Creéis que sabe todo?.-Dije.

-Si, yo creo que si sabe todo.-Dijo Damon.

-Pues tenemos que hablar con el...

-No podemos, el no tiene que saberlo...

-Damon, es su novia, creo que a el le gustaría saber que Elena estará bien. Siempre y cuando pueda hacer algo, claro...

-Está bien, hablamos con Stefan.-Dijo el.

-Pues ya está, cuando habléis con el, me llamáis.-Dije cogiendo mi libro.

Me levanté de la cama y salí del cuarto.

No entiendo la razón de querer "Proteger a Elena" Ella está bien joder.

Salí por la puerta y sentí unas manos en mis hombros.

-¿Te pasa algo?

-No claro que no.-Dije dándome la vuelta.

-¿Entonces?

-Veras, se que quieres proteger a Elena, es más se las razones. Pero créeme si te digo que está bien, ella no ha pedido ayuda...

-No quiero proteger a Elena por nada especial. Créeme tú. Solo que ahora me llevo bien con mi hermano, quiero que esté bien...

-Damon...

-Créeme, te lo digo enserio.

El empezó a mirar para todos lados.

Entonces el coche de Elena llegó. Caroline venía con ella.

Me tensé un poco, si que hablaba con Caroline, pero no era como antes.

Elena me sonrió extrañada, y Caroline no dijo nada.

-Hey.-Dijo Elena.

-Hey.-Dije yo.

Elena miro a Damon y este sonrió levantando la ceja.

-Yo vine, a ver una cosa con Jeremy,,,

-Yo igual, de echo la llevo. ¿Vamos?.-Dijo mirándome.

-Si, vamos...

Ellas se miraron extrañadas, y yo me fui con Damon a su coche.

-¿Ves? Paso de Elena...

-Claro que no, haces que pasas de Elena.

-En cuanto la he visto me he querido ir contigo...

-Damon... Querías irte por la razón de que no quieres que se entere por que estabas ahí.

-Bueno también. Pero...

-Da igual Damon, que tú quieres a Elena, no me tienes que decir nada, enserio.

Paro el coche de golpe.

-Bonnie, que no quiero a Elena, y tú en cada momento me estás insinuando lo contrario.

-¿Qué no? Claro que si Damon, si no... No estarías tan empeñado en protegerla...

-Ya te he dicho por que.

-Seguro que el día que fuiste a mi casa no ibas por eso. Fuiste por que la querías, quieres lo que sea.

Puso el coche en marcha.

Llegamos rápido a mi casa.

Me quité el cinturón de seguridad, cuando me iba a bajar me agarro del brazo.

-Bonnie el otro día... Bueno, ten presente que si me hubiera acostado contigo por Elena, sería como utilizarte, y eres la primera persona en mucho tiempo que me importa o que me preocupo por ella.

-¿Elena?

-Te he dicho que no quiero a Elena, si la he podido querer pero ya no. No más Elena.

No dije nada más me baje del coche y entré en mi casa. Subí a mi cuarto y me asusté al verlo tirado en mi cama.

-¿Podrías no hacer eso?

-¿El qué?.-Dijo alzando las cejas.

-Entrar aquí. Así.-Dije dejando mis cosas.

-Lo raro es que pueda entrar...

-¿Qué?

-Necesito permiso para entrar, y ahora no lo he necesitado.

-Tienes razón...

Miré por todos lados, tenía razón, ¿Como había entrado?. Da igual de todos modos me estaba distrayendo.

-Damon, es mejor que te vallas, no me distraigas.

-Yo no te distraigo...

-Bueno da igual, como sea, vete.

-El otro día cuando me dijiste que me fuera...

Me sonrojé al recordar.

Me senté en la cama, y el me agarro y me tumbó a su lado, abrazándome.

-Mira Bonnie, te lo digo muy enserio, no quiero que hablemos más de Elena, a partir de ahora hablamos de nosotros.

-Nosotros.

-Si. Nosotros.

Y si. Nosotros y solo nosotros.


End file.
